Ain't Afraid to Die
by adxlunam
Summary: It's been nine years since the defeat of Voldemort, and.....his death. HPDM


Ain't Afraid to Die

By Serene Riddle

A/N: This is a HP/DM story. The song belongs to Dir en grey, a Japanese rock band. The translation for the song is at the end of the story. The characters belong to JKR. The story plot belongs to me. Please read and review.

Harry walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, cloak drawn tightly around him, the hood up. He wandered aimlessly at first, not having a particular place to go.

' Kimi to futari de aruita ano koro no michi wa nakute sore demo zutto aruita, itsu ka kimi to aeru no ka na.'

He stopped by the Shrieking Shack, gazing back at the cheerful town with empty eyes. It had been nine years since the defeat of Voldemort…and….his death.

'nadarakana oka no ue yuruyaka ni yuki ga furu todokanai to wakatte mo kimi no heya ni hitotsu daisuki datta hana wo ima….'

Draco Malfoy- the so-called Slytherin Prince, the boy Harry had loved. Nine years had passed since Lucius Malfoy had killed his own son for betraying him. For loving Harry in return.

'kyonen saigo no yuki no hi kataku kawashita yakkusoku omoidaseba tokedashi te no hira kara koborete'

It had also been eight years since Nacrissa Malfoy had died from grief. Harry's lip curled at the thought. He felt pity for Nacrissa, but nothing but deep hatred for Lucius.

'nadarakana oka no ue yuruyaka ni yuki ga furu todokanai to wakatte mo kimi no heya ni hitotsu daisuki datta hana wo ima….'

Harry entered the Shrieking shack and climbed the old steps to the upper floor. The place held many memories, both good and bad. This had been where the 'Golden Trio' had met Sirius Black. It was also were Lucius found Harry and Draco together.

'madobe ni hitori kiri de tada yuki wo mitsumeteru kimi wo modish nagara garasu goshi ni kimi wo ukabe saigo no kuchizukeshite…..'

Harry remember watching in shock and disbelief as Lucius dragged Draco from the bed and threw him down. Harry hadn't had the time to react before Lucius spoke the killing curse. In a flash of green light, Draco was gone. Lucius snarled at Harry, knowing he wasn't allowed to kill him yet, and swept from the room.

Harry walked over to the window, placing a hand on the frozen glass. He could almost feel Draco speaking to him.

'ne waratte yo mou nakanai de

Koko kara zutto anata wo mite iru wa'

The feeling faded. Harry was left standing, cold inside and out. Memories continued to flood his mind. All the times they had…both the good and the bad, they were precious to Draco and Harry. They would also haunt him forever.

'nadarakana oka no ue yuruyaka ni yuki ga furu todokanai to wakatte mo kimi no heeya ni hitotsu daisuki datta hana wo ima….'

Everyone had tried to consol him, but nothing made it better. They Harry they had known had broken into pieces. Left was a cold, emotionless young man. Slowly, unnoticed, a tear slipped down Harry's cheek. Reality was cruel.

'akari wa schizocarp ni shiroku some yuku machi no naka kimi ga mita saigo no kisetsu iro namida wo Toshiba genjitsu to wa sankoku da ne kimi ga mita saigo no kisetsu iro'

Harry gently kissed the cold glass and drew back. The boy-who-lived was sick of it all. Making his way to the bed, he laid down and sobbed.

'skiki to kimi no iro yagate kieru darou yuki wa tokete machinate ni hana ga saki kimi ga mita "skikisai wa" sotto tokete yuku'

Harry cried until there was nothing left in him to cry. It was the first time in many years since he'd cried. Wiping away the tears, Harry took out a small vial filled with a reddish liquid. Popping the cork, he proceeded to swallow the contents. Harry fell back onto the bed with a content sigh, eyes closed as if asleep. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the man who loved a Malfoy, was dead.

'kotoshi saigo no yuki no hi machinate ni hitotsu no hana sora wo miagereba saigo no yuki ga to no hira ni koborete'

END

Ain't Afraid to Die English Translation:

The way that we walked together back then is lost

Yet always we were walking, someday shall I meet with you?

Atop the gently sloping hill, the snow slowly falls. I understand that I cannot reach you, yet in your room, a single flower of the kind that you loved, is now….

The day of last year's final snow, a promise firmly exchanged

When I remembered, it started to melt, and spill from the palm of my hand

Atop the gently sloping hill, the snow slowly falls, I understand I cannot reach you, yet in your room, a single flower of the kind that you loved, is now….

All alone by the window, just staring at the snow, while I remember you.

Through the glass I recall you, and give you a final kiss

Hey smile don't cry anymore

From here on, always, I'll be watching you

Atop the gently sloping hill, the snow slowly falls, I understand I cannot reach you, yet in your room, a single flower of the kind that you loved, is now…

The brightness quietly colors the inside of the town white

You saw the season's final colors

A tear falls….reality is cruel, isn't it?

You saw the season's final colors.

The four seasons and your colors too soon will disappear

The snow melts, on the street corner, the flowers bloom

You saw the "hues" softly dissolving

The day of this year's final snow on the street corner, one single flower

When I look up at the sky, the final snow will spill into the palm of my hand.


End file.
